


Just a Taste

by chrisonfire



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, M/M, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Kaneki makes a deal with Uta.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is the kinkiest thing I've written in ages hope you enjoy it. also the fact that "improper kagune usage" was already a tag.. shouldn't be surprised tbh

Uta met Kaneki a week after he'd suggested it. He had a little apprehension, but he trusted the other man. He also knew that he was strong enough to overpower him if he wanted to. As for Uta, he was just a little curious.  
Kaneki made himself comfortable on Uta's bed. He waited a moment, and then the other entered. He smiled down at Kaneki, and then got on top of him, straddling him. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, smirking when Kaneki's body responded. He leaned down to kiss the other man, tasting Kaneki for the first time. Not bad at all.  
Kaneki's arms wrapped around his back. He pulled Uta closer, closing his eyes. Uta kept up the movement of his hips, speeding up a bit. Kaneki groaned softly into his mouth.  
Uta gently lifted Kaneki's shirt over his head, moving his lips to his jaw and neck. He could feel the pulsing of blood under the boy's skin, and he couldn't help but lick at the surface. Sensitive, Kaneki pushed towards Uta's wandering mouth.  
Uta sat up, taking his shirt off and getting rid of Kaneki's pants. He moved over Kaneki's body, tasting him. His mouth moved lower over time, and eventually he was left lapping at Kaneki's vline. He pulled the other's underwear down, wanting to get to the good part quicker.  
Uta moved his mouth to Kaneki's thighs, teasing. He licked and kissed, making sure not to bite, slowly moving closer to where Kaneki wanted him. The other was impatient, gently rolling his hips into the air and making little whining noises.  
Uta smirked. "I never thought you'd be so submissive, Kaneki."  
"I'm not," the other growled in protest.  
Uta hummed in response before starting to lap at Kaneki's tip. He moved his tongue over him, tasting this part of him - it wasn't any different from the rest of his body, really. He took Kaneki into his mouth all at once, sucking hard and moving his hands to Kaneki's hips.  
Kaneki moaned in surprise. He had to admit, he was a bit wary of his dick being in a ghoul's mouth. Especially one that was always red-eyed like Uta. Not that Tsukiyama would've been a much better option.  
Uta kept going, using his tongue expertly, until he started tasting a new flavour in his mouth. Kaneki was leaking, so soon after they'd started. He took him out of his mouth, instead bringing it up to other parts on his body.  
Somewhere along the line, Uta's own pants had been removed. He pressed his body onto Kaneki's, grinding their dicks together in an entrancing friction. Kaneki's hands went down to his ass, which he started massaging.  
Then the sudden, sharp pain, as Kaneki leaned up and sank his teeth into Uta's shoulder. Uta gasped, the pain becoming part of the pleasure as he watched Kaneki's eye redden. Then his head was back against the pillow as he chewed on the piece he'd taken from Uta. He made a noise of satisfaction, and suddenly Uta was pressed against the bed.  
He looked up at Kaneki. His own blood was dripping onto him from the other's mouth, but Kaneki quickly noticed and started lapping it off of Uta's chest. Uta noticed that he'd already healed, having an impressive regeneration rate. Kaneki sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it to hardness, and Uta groaned.  
Kaneki leaned in to kiss Uta, and he almost whimpered at his own taste. He shuddered, hips bucking up against Kaneki's own. "Now who's submissive?" Kaneki teased.  
Kaneki sat up, looking over Uta predatorily. He had a sudden idea.  
He moved his head down to Uta's thighs. He lapped lightly at his dick for a moment before pulling away, ignoring Uta's responding groan. Then, looking into Uta's eyes first, he bit into the man's thigh.  
Uta gasped and jerked. Kaneki had already eaten the piece, and this time when he lapped at Uta's dick it was covered in blood. He started sucking, the new taste mixed with Uta's precum delicious. Uta pulled hard on Kaneki's hair, hips jerking, and then came into his mouth.  
The plan had been for Uta to taste Kaneki too, but the chances of that happening disappeared as soon as Kaneki groaned, swallowing his release. His kagune was out, mesmerising Uta for a second before he started panicking.  
He tried to sit up but Kaneki instantly had his hands on his wrists, pinning him to the bed. Uta was quickly realizing he'd made a big mistake.  
Kaneki tore Uta's hand off with one strong pull. He started chewing it, feeling energy rush through him. Then Uta was pinned by his kagune, his hands busy elsewhere.   
Uta jerked when he felt slick fingers entering him. He realized with a shock that they were Kaneki's, covered in his own blood. Somehow, this realization went right to his dick, and he started getting hard again.  
Kaneki wasn't a patient man. He opened Uta up quickly and efficiently. When he got to three fingers, then he started to tease. Uta writhed against the grip of the kagune as he jerked against Kaneki's stimulation. Bolts of pleasure rushed through him as Kaneki's fingers pushed insistently against his spot. He thought he might come again, just from this.  
Then Kaneki's fingers were gone, hand now wrapped around Uta's dick. Something was pushing into him, bigger than fingers, and Uta looked up. It wasn't Kaneki's dick, he realized, but another tendril of his kagune.  
Uta whimpered as he felt himself being stretched further than ever before. The kagune was thin at its ends, but widened considerably very quickly. And it was very, very long. Only a few inches were in when it started fucking him.  
Uta was a mess. Kaneki was eating him, taking new bites out almost before the old ones regenerated. He was careful to keep him intact while devouring him, Uta noticed. And he was sure he could see Kaneki's hand moving on his dick.  
Uta couldn't do anything but take it, shutting his eyes and gripping the sheets tightly. He was being fucked roughly and relentlessly, eaten by Kaneki, and he now noticed Kaneki's other hand on his dick. With another push against his prostate, Uta's hips twitched and he came over himself. Kaneki's mouth moved to lick him off.  
Kaneki didn't stop til he was full. He made Uta come over and over, and Uta was sure he'd passed out at least once. The bed must be a mess, he thought idly.   
Then it was all over. Kaneki was passed out next to him. Uta guessed he'd come a few times too. His kagune was gone as he slept off his meal.   
Uta stood up. It was difficult, and he noticed much of his energy drained. He looked again at the sleeping ghoul, and leaned in.


End file.
